


Her New Year's Cake

by Elise_Davidson



Category: Scrubs
Genre: F/F, Happy New Year!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Davidson/pseuds/Elise_Davidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, Jordan thinks the only reason that Elliot even knows about any sort of edible New Year's tradition is because of those awful Connecticut stories about a long-lost (but much-loved) nanny named Consuela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her New Year's Cake

Jordan flicked the knife easily in her hands out of sheer boredom. Cooking was just _boring_. First you had to mix everything, then you had to _slowly_ dump it into a pan, and then _wait forever_ for it to finish. And then it had to cool, and then you could frost it, but then you had to _show it off_ …

Jordan sighed and dipped a finger into the buttercream frosting to lick some of it.

"No!" Elliot shrieked, and snatched the bowl away. "You can't taste it until it's _done_."

"Oh, _please_ , Stick." Jordan got to her feet and took the bowl back. "I'm _starving_."

"Have some carrot sticks; I made a really nice platter," Elliot responded, nodding her head to the other room where everyone else was congregated for New Year's.

"Why are you making a New Year cake anyway? It's not going to be ready until after the ball drops," Jordan muttered, taking a seat on one of the barstools again. "Who's even _heard_ of a New Year's cake?"

"Reid tradition," Elliot said, and stuck a toothpick into the cake pan in the oven. "Consuela always made a cake for New Year's, and we had to find the black beans in it."

"Oh, those Connecticut stories," Jordan snorted, and snuck an arm around Elliot's waist to get another dollop of frosting.

"Stop it!" Elliot snapped, and blinked in sheer surprise when Jordan smeared it on her nose. "Jordan?"

Jordan smirked at her and quickly removed said frosting from Elliot's nose with her mouth. She wiped a bit off the corner of her mouth and sat back down on the stool. Elliot stood there, speechless for a blessed second, before words started flying from her mouth faster than Jordan could understand.

Jordan held a hand up. "Shut up, Stick," she said sharply. "And make the damn cake before I find other places to wipe that frosting."

Elliot blinked and finally managed a comeback. "And that's supposed to encourage me how?"

Jordan smirked in approval. "Bravo, Stick." She got up again and wiped a finger into the bowl of buttercream, and then smudged it on Elliot's mouth and cheek. She then proceeded to cleanse the area in detail.

Elliot blinked owlishly when she pulled away. "You're not going to tell me why you're doing this, are you?" she asked edgily.

Jordan shrugged. "You wouldn't understand." She kissed Elliot's mouth at the corner again quickly. "Sometimes, frosting just tastes a lot better on someone than it does on a cake."

Elliot nodded, unable to find a proper response to it. She busied herself by checking the cake again, and howled in frustration as she pulled it out.

It was a bit burned at the edges.

Perry walked in, throwing an empty beer bottle into the trashcan. He sniffed the air with a grimace. "Your cooking needs a little work, Barbie."

Elliot glared at Jordan. "Maybe if some people didn't distract _other_ people with stupid, _stupid_ things that make _no_ sense at all, than—"

"Bored," Perry retorted, and grabbed another beer. He gave Jordan a quick kiss and looked at her oddly. "Been dipping into the frosting bowl?"

Jordan grinned at him, eyeing Elliot salaciously. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a New Year's marathon a couple of years back. Inspired partly by the cake my Nana used to make at my step-grandfather's insistence--in as so much that it could be any sort of cake, but it had to have a number of black beans in them (usually the last number of the new year; i.e. 2014 would have 14 black beans in it; 2000 would have 1, but so would 2001?), and whoever found the black beans in their cake piece would have good luck the entire year :)


End file.
